Unstoppable
by poseidon's gryffindor son
Summary: Ron has lived the last twenty years fighting the aliens with the love of his life after she dies he goes back in time to stop his future from happening
1. Tempus simia duos

"Finally I've completed the time monkey 2.0" Wade shouted across the warehouse "you finished it?" Ron shouted back "yeah it time unfortunately it will send you back to the first time you used mystic monkey powers so you will arrive in monkey fist's castle" Wade told him "finally Kim will be OK, Shego will be there, Monkey fist will be as annoying as ever and life will be good! Thanks wade see you in the past buddy" Ron grabbed the time monkey and focused on his mystic monkey powers. As the power flooded into the monkey shaped hourglass as he rushed through the time stream he thought of everything that happened after they beat the aliens and flew off into the sunset at the post graduation beach party life was great. For about three days Ron and Kim went on another mission to stop a flood in Africa simple task on a normal day but this wasn't normal. As Kim used her instant dam disguised as a notebook she was hit in the back by a laser blast Ron rushed to her side but she was killed instantly after that there was no one to stop the alien invaders they took over swiftly and only Ron, Wade, Draken and Shego where left. They spent ten years fighting Draken died within the first year and Wade ended up in a wheelchair and then the thing that nearly broke Ron. after Kim and Draken had died Ron and Shego wound up comforting each other and fell in love. when finally Ron came up with his idea for the Time Monkey 2.0. That would combine both technology and his own mystic power to send his memories and powers back in time Shego had Wade scan her brain and made a device that would put all of her memories back into her past body. But within the next week she had died as well Ron nearly gave up but kept going for her. Suddenly he felt a pull on his power through the jade monkey statues, he had arrived. Ron was risen into the air by the mystic monkey beams and flooded with power and knowledge. As he was slowly lowered to the ground he realized it works he had arrived just as his past self received his mystic monkey powers. "no matter you may have the power but your fear shall be your undoing you will never truly accept the power as I have!" shouted monkey fist "you pathetic fool you don't even have half the power I have" shouted Ron as he blasted Monkey Fist with a beam that ended with a growling gorilla head "your lucky I don't simply destroy you right now for the the trouble you've caused me" Ron stopped to think "but no I think I will let you live the rest of your life knowing that you have lost to the one true monkey master" and he gathered his energy and exploded it outward destroying the jade monkey statues. As he went to leave Monkey fist leaped at him Ron was suddenly engulfed in a blue flame aura of a large monkey and grabbed Monkey Fist with the energy tail and flung him into a wall "take this as a warning come after me or anyone I love and I will end you stay here in your fancy castle and live a nice semi-normal but monkey filled life then I leave you alone" Monkey fist was about to respond when he saw the look of cold fury in the young man's eyes and all he could manage was a small nod "good so we understand each other" Ron smiled and walked off leaving Monkey fist lying in a heap on the floor. "hello world good to see you in one piece" Ron said as he stepped into the sun

Line Break Time skip Ron back at school

"Hey KP!" Ron shouted Kim turned around to see her Best friend running full speed at her Suddenly the quarterback of the football team Brick Flagg Stuck out a foot and tripped him but Ron didn't fall on his face he used the momentum to flip up grab a light fixture and swing from his spot to land next to a now speechless Kim "what was that?" Kim asked Ron "What I can't pick up a few tricks when we're out fighting?" Ron asked evasively He wanted to tell Kim but wasn't sure how since his plan involved stopping Shego from helping to get the time Monkey and taking over the world. 'ah well I'll just get the time monkey myself to show her' Ron thought


	2. october 31st

in a small dessert town a secret evil meeting takes place "is it true Duff Killigan that you recently stole the top secret centurion project?" Asked Dr. Draken "hmm maybe!" Duff responded "is it true Dr. Draken, you're looking to purchase the recently stolen top secret centurion project?" "hmm maybe" Responded Draken. Shego was never very patient and she proved that fact as she slammed the Briefcase full of money down in between them "Here's the money now hand over the centurion project!" she shouted "Shego" yelled Draken "we were about to haggle!" "And I do love to haggle" Duff added "lets just get the centurion project and get out of here!" Shego responded "ooh yer a harsh one lassy" Duff spoke handing Draken a small bracelet. Draken Bit the bracelet "This trinket is the centurion project?" he asked "aye" confirmed Duff "but don't blame me if its a wee thingy blame the scientists who built it" "and guess what" Asked a voice from the back "I think those scientists would like it back" everyone turned around to see who spoke. "Kim Possible!" Shouted Duff and Draken at the same time Ron stood behind her in a stony silence witch was abnormal "You know her?" asked Duff "Know her hate her" Responded Draken "Shego Attack!" Shego used his head as a spring board and leaped at Kim only to be stopped midair By a kick to the face "augh what was that" she asked standing up groaning but all she heard was a stunned silence. She opened her eyes to see everyone staring at Ron Standing in a casual stance "The buffoon?" Asked Shego "hey Shego how's the family?" Asked Ron knowing it would annoy her "who told you about them!" shouted Shego rushing at him "A little monkey told me" He responded flipping over her. "all I was wondering was how Hego Mego and the twin Wegos are doing at heroing in the big city" Ron said continuing to dodge her erratic attacks with agility he had never displayed before "How are you doing this!" She shouted at him but instead of answering he back flipped over Duff grabbing the Centurion project from Draken and kicked off the wall into a punch that knocked Shego out. It hurt him to hurt her but when he punched her he put the device behind her ear so while she was unconcious her memories were returning from the future. "Bye guys" Ron called as he walked out dragging a stunned Kim out behind him

(a/n the rest of the episode was lame and based on Ron not having future knowledge so assume Ron went to the party with Kim and no one lied to anyone so here's the life lesson lying is bad do it and get in big trouble this has been a public service announcement)


	3. explanations

"stupid Turkey pudding" Ron shouted looking over at the senior table "three more years" Ron said to Kim "Yep lunch lady did not whip up that platter that's fruits of the sea!" Kim responded "yeah I'm all about fruits of the sea" Ron told her. "Kim can I borrow your Kimunicator?" Monique asked sitting down between the two "uh sure Monique OK" Kim answered handing her the small teal device "You are clutch" Monique said turning on the device and calling Wade "Hey Monique just in time streaming the Kliege report" Ron remembered what happened with Draken and groaned "not that show Monique" she looked at him and shushed him "this is crucial" she old them the screen turned to a TV channel "bonswar fashion victims" A tall woman wearing glasses said from the screen "Monique!" groaned Kim "Tell me you don't heed Elsa Kliege's fashion advice" "her word is law Kim" Monique responded "why can't people just have their own style?" Kim asked "what makes her so smart?" "Charisma it makes people like her and if they like her they listen to her" responded Ron "From Milan to Paris Poofy Pink is making a stink!" the TV told them "mm-hm pink woo-woo!" Rufus Shouted. Kim grabbed the Kimunicator from Monique "Kim" she shouted "This is so weak!" Kim shouted "no one would wear something that stupid in the real world" "and to further prove that high school is not the real world here comes Bonnie wearing that very dress" Ron informed them.

Later on the roof in a building Kim and Ron met with a scientist with Kim ranting about Bonnie "thank you for coming Kim Possible" "no big Dr. Fenster what's the sitch?" Kim asked "this is a very sensitive security issue my company has developed a laser powerful and accurate enough to destroy a target this small from space" (skip to demo) "goggles!" Shouted Dr. Fenster and they all put them on except Ron because no one gave him any. "anyway" Dr. Fenster went on after the demo "we called you because we have reason to believe that someone is planning to try and steal our technology" "Good tip" Ron said pointing at the giant blimp with a video of Draken on it "I want that laser control Shego!" Draken called Shego leaped out of the blimp and landed in front of Ron "hey hun been a while!" Shego said Brightly "Oh good the Machine worked huh?" Ron asked "yep so how we gonna break it to Kimmie?" Shego asked "I was thinking we all go pound Draken for the fun of it, He was really annoying before the world ended, anyway and then we go for the Time Monkey 1.0 and show her how the future turns out with luck we can get a memory scan of Draken and Kim to make us all remember what we can" Ron told her "sounds good" Shego said then turned to Kim who was watching in awe as Ron just talked to Shego without a single fist flying. "OK Princess you want to catch Draken come with me" and Shego climbed up into the blimp with Ron following. Kim just stood there stunned "wait what just happened?" Kim shouted looking between Ron and Shego they looked at each other and said on unison "It'll be explained in time!" and laughed at the time travel joke "come on KP we'll explain on the way to Draken's place then after that we'll prove every crazy 9.7 thing we say" Kim looked at him "9.7? I'm saving that for something big like time travel or alien invasion". Ron climbed into the blimp "Alien invasion is a full 10 on the scale trust me been there done that 9.7 is time travel" Kim looked stunned and climbed in behind them

(time skip just outside Draken's lair)

"so let me get this straight you're both from the future and came back to stop an alien invasion" Kim asked after the really long explanation "no I'm from the future she is still from this time frame with future memories" Ron corrected her "right" she said "and then you two are together or were then or will be later or- ugh brain pain" Kim cried holding her head "yeah believe me I had that problem the first time we time traveled" Ron told her. Kim looked up "we did this before?" "yeah" Ron answered "Draken Killigan and Fist team up to get the tempus simia and we wound up having a genetically engineered version of Rufus come back to bring us forward to stop 'the supreme one' over here" Ron said pointing at Shego who looked a bit sheepish "I said I was sorry about that I even apologized for blowing up Bueno nacho heck it wasn't even technically me it was a version of me you erased from the time frame when you destroyed the time monkey, but because that hasn't happened yet it should still be in the museum and Australia, so stop bringing it up!" Shego yelled at him "yes dear sorry I was just explaining it to Kim you know I forgave you for that after you and Draken helped save the world" Kim looked up at that "when do they do that?" she asked "during the first alien invasion Draken uses his mutated flowers to take out the guard cannon and got you guys out of the prison deck and Shego piloted the ship that brought us up to meet you then we all defeated the aliens together." Ron explained "OK let's put a pin in this conversation let go inside I'll pretend I caught you bring you to Draken he can rant then we punch him a lot sound good?" Shego said


	4. hello misplaced aggression

"Ahh Shego good you have captured Kim Possible" Draken said as they walked in "and - ah- the Buffoon whose name escapes me" "Ron" Shego corrects without thinking fortunately Draken is an idiot and simply replied "yes right Stoppable thank you Shego" and turned away not even noticing that neither of the 'prisoners' were restrained in any way. "Oh yeah one thing Dr.D my new boyfriend wanted to talk to you" Shego said walking towards the syntho-drones "Oh really Shego?" asked Draken "does he want a job?" he asked turning around "no I wanted to talk to you about why you can never remember my name?" Ron asked as he put a fist through the nearest syntho-drone allowing it to deflate into a puddle of green goo "Ahh Shego attack!" Draken shouted not even registering what had happened beyond one of his Syntho-drones melting "you got it Dr.D" Shego called before blasting all of the syntho-drones with her plasma. "Ah no Shego what are you doing?" he shouted freaking out hard now "I'm attacking" she responded flipping over another drone and putting her claws through it "did I forget to mention I swapped side?" she asked before sliding between two more slashing their legs open Draken just nodded "oops my bad" Shego said faking and embarrassed look Draken was still in shock when Kim walked up to him "I have had a very confusing day and I am rather frustrated so I have just one thing to say Draken" then she smirked as evilly as she could manage. It looked pretty scary after so long of looking at them she had a really good one "Hello misplaced aggression" and she started to beat Draken till he was black and orange (A/N his skin is blue so orange is my decision for what color his skin would bruise instead of blue) then she pushed the self destruct button and walked back to Ron and Shego who had just stood in the corner hand in hand watching Kim let off steam "ok so you said something about a time monkey?" Kim asked


End file.
